The Mortal Life
by KackyK04
Summary: What if Clary new about the supernatural world before, she knew she was a shadowhunter. Follows some of the original plot line but with MANY MANY twists. KoalaKaos is the inspiration of this!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I am totally new to writing fanfiction but **KoalaKaos** inspired me to write some TMI fanfiction. Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters, or Le Bain, just parts of the story.

"Clary, Simon is here" Jocelyn Fray called to her 16 year old daughter Clary Fray. Jocelyn, Clary, and Jocelyn's husband Luke Galloway, **{A/N Jocelyn kept her last name as Fray}** all lived in New York City. It was summer and Clary's best friend Simon and she were going out to celebrate her birthday, which wasn't until 4 days later. The crazy thing is that Simon is a vampire. At first Clary didn't believe him, but somehow she sensed it, and finally believed him. She was the only one who knew. Simon didn't even remember how he was turned but Clary just knew how to help him, it was strange. "Coming"! Clary called downstairs. She had been sketching, drawing multiple things like, angels, lions, and a strange symbol that she just couldn't get out of her head. She threw on her old leather satchel, her jacket and headed downstairs. "Ah there's the birthday girl" Simon exclaimed from the apartment door. "Have fun Clary and be safe" Jocelyn called from atop the stairwell "Ok" "Bye Mrs. Fray"!

Eric, who was Simon's friend, was in a band with Simon called the "Dark Fighters". There were 2 other guys in the band. Eric was a poetry geek, but he wasn't that great, although Simon agreed to go watch him at our favorite coffee shop, Bendy's Coffee. "I'll get us some coffee" Simon told Clary. He returned with two cappuccinos, and some cinnamon. Eric's poetry started, Clary and Simon both thought that he was doing horrible but still wore fake smiles so he wouldn't notice they're pained ears. Clary suddenly felt a chill run up her spine, chilling to the bone. She turned and looked out the window and saw a golden beautiful boy wearing all black, what looked like tough leather. He was staring straight at her with beautiful golden eyes that melted her heart, so she turned and fully faced him. They both felt Déjà vu, he suddenly staggered back and raised an eyebrow, Clary did the same. Then he turned and walked away still looking at her. By that time Clary was standing and about to run after him when Simon shook her back to sanity. "Clary! Clary are you alright?" Simon questioned as they sat back down. "I'm fine Simon, just spaced out" "Okay" Simon said with curiosity hinted in his voice. "Let's go ahead and go to Le Bain" Clary suggested. Le Bain is one of the best night clubs in New York, they always played Clary's favorite music. Simon hated it. Once they were in line you could hear the music from inside. " I personally think Eric's poetry is better than that music" Simon said pointing to the metal building beside them. Clary looked up at him and quirked her lip. Clary hated being so petite. She was looked down on by everyone, LITERALLY. Once they were inside Le Bain, Clary felt the same Déjà vu feeling from earlier, she stood up on her tip toes and looked around all the sweaty dancers. There he was.

A/N: Soooooo? Was it horrible, or not? Anyways this may seem a lot like the book, but TRUST me it will get more twisted as time goes. What about the whole Simon already being a vampire but not knowing any other supernatural being, other than Luke? But PLEASE review I am so excited to be writing and I will be answering your answers in the A/N so ask away! Till next time – Kaylie


	2. Chapter 2 Dance floor Incident

Chapter 2: The Dancefloor Incident

 **A/N okay so sorry last chapter was that short** **! But know the story takes a twist, for the better-ish. PLEASE review it will make my day 100% better. Shout out to BlackHeartedTigress, thanks for the help!**

 **Clary POV:**

As Clary looked at golden boy he started walking towards her, she started backing away and got separated from Simon. She turned her head for a split second, and he was right in front of her, grabbing her shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Clary raised her voice trying talk over the pounding music.

"You need to follow me" golden boy said,

"No, who do you think you are?"

"Jace, and I could ask you the same thing" he said.

By this point Clary was pushed up against a wall. "Why should I tell you?" she questioned.

"I'll show you" Jace replied.

 **Simon POV**

Simon only came here for Clary, even then it was iffy. It always kicked him into vampire mode, making him hungrier, faster, and heightened his senses. He suddenly felt like he had a huge hole in his chest, this never happened when he was with Clary, she brought out his humanity. He suddenly snapped out of his reverie when he heard Clary over everything else saying

"What do you think you're doing" he listened only for her voice and heard another saying

"You need to follow me". Now Simon has kicked into full vampire mode, fangs and all, ready to find Clary.

"No, who do you think you are?" Yup definitely Clary. By now Simon could see Clary's beautiful, fiery, red hair, and a tall blonde, guy. He was worried now.

When he was within 5 feet of them he felt something so strange, almost like recognition. This happened when he got this close to Clary, but this time it was stronger, almost like Déjà vu. They both turned around that instant, the boy pulling out a small blade ready to throw.

 **Clary POV:**

Clary caught a glimpse of Simon but realized Jace might notice if she were watching Simon. But it was already too late. Clary always protected Simon even though he was a vampire. Jace had pulled out a small blade, which seemed irritably familiar. She immediately grabbed at it and yanked it from Jace's hand and pulled it back, ready to strike.

"Why did you do that, and how?" Jace seemed quit astonished.

"Because that guy" Clary pointed the knife towards a VERY pale (paler than normal at least) Simon. " Is my best friend"

"He's a vampire!" Jace said walking towards Clary, or shuffling.

"I know, but how did you know that?" Clary said looking very confused

"Clary!" Simon shouted

At the moment when Clary wasn't looking Jace leapt for the blade and retrieved it from the floor also drawing a mendelin on Clary's forearm. She struggled but under Jace's grip she remained still enough for him to finish. Simon had disappeared, making Clary worried. Suddenly Jace was lifting Clary off the ground and started walking.

"Where are you taking me?" Clary asked feeling dizzy

"The Institute" Jace replied calmly. As if nothing had just happened.

"Simon" Clary ground out before the dark consumed her

 **Jace POV (finally** **):**

Jace rushed Clary to the institute where Hodge was waiting. He gently laid her down on the bed in the infirmary, and went to go get his laptop. When he returned Isabelle had been staring Clary down, he sat down and opened his laptop.

"Is she nice?" Isabelle asked

"Why do you care?" Jace said. He knew Isabelle hated when he answered questions with more questions. Isabelle just rolled her dark brown eyes.

"She has horrible fashion sense" Isabelle stated and just left, humph women he thought. Jace stood up and brushed away hair in Clary's face. She was beautiful, in her own way. Isabelle is a dark kind of beautiful, but Clary, Clary was like a bright shining light. Youthful, and energetic. Jace suddenly realized what he was just thinking, and shook away his thoughts, then covered Clary up with the sheet then blanket. He was very neat and organized. Jace sat back down and plugged his headphones in, playing all his Nirvana music. And slowly drifted to sleep.

 **A/N: Sooooo if anyone else has read thank you lots! Thanks again BlackHeartedTigress! I'm working on my writing skills, sorry they are rusty. I will be trying to update at least once every 3-4 days. I am out of school so I don't have much to do these days. I want this story to be long, but I may try writing other fanfics. I hope everyone has a great day, I will try and make longer chapters the first one was super short! SORRY! It is almost midnight, and I have to wake up at 6 tomorrow. I am now freaking out but thanks!**


End file.
